Into The Spire
in | next = Not Dead Yet| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps #Enter the . #Locate . #*Note: Be wary of running straight in. There is a 150 Epic x2 Primordial Malice shadowknight that is guarding the door on the other side of the room. They are also in much of the rest of the zone as roamers. #Go to the second door on the left and take the first right. If the roaming guard is close, wait for him to walk away and sneak into the room on the left. See and have the Queen held captive . #*I had to go between the two tables for the update. #Create a distraction for the Primordial Malice Guards. #*Go back out to the right, and turn right again to head for the room at the end of the hall, with the spell podium . Look on the ground for a small, sparkling, gold and white scroll labeled "Spire Guardian Resurrection Spells". #*It can be anywhere on the floor around the piles of papers in the room. Pick it up and place it on the podium. Click the podium again to activate it. After doing so, you can walk around the Spire and not be bothered by the epic guards, as only and are still aggro. #Find a way to distract the others. #*Head back to the middle, then take the first door to the right of the zone-in door. Go all the way back to , (Thaneni's skeleton is outside). Look for a sparkling scroll - "Explosive Properties of Magical Crystals" on the floor (random placement). The recipe auto-scribes. #*Look on the podium for 2 crystal fragments, 2 crystal shards, and 1 candle wax. #Create the Explosive Crystals using the Alchemist's Mortar and Pestle (also on podium). You can usually reach the pestle standing under it, but if not, use the stool to jump up on the table. #Head out of the room, back to the second left door, and past the room where Queen Alwenielle is. Enter the room on the left filled with valuable, flammable crates and light them on fire with the crystals. #Free Queen Alwenielle at . and have left to deal with the distraction. Run back to the room they were in and destroy the 6 purple binding crystals around the room. #Speak with Queen Awenielle. #*She casts a spell that transports you to Twark. When you "land" your quest will still say "speak to Alwenielle" but do not zone out. As you move toward the the goblin, Vhesh at , for the next quest in the series this quest should update. Notes *Occasionally the quest will not update when you are sent to the beach and Versh (the gobblin to start the next series) will not have a green feather to offer a quest when you hail him. If this happens, return to *The quest Pirates! was removed from the end of this quest and included with the quest series for Raffik. Rewards * 10x * At least